


Mawkish

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [376]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Back with Gibbs and McGee, The Peruvian leader starts trying to get information.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/12/2000 for the word [mawkish](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/12/mawkish).
> 
> mawkish  
> characterized by sickly sentimentality; weakly emotional; maudlin.  
> having a mildly sickening flavor; slightly nauseating.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), and [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Mawkish

The Peruvian leader stepped towards McGee menacingly. 

McGee immediately stammered, “Wait, wait, wait”

“What is it?” The Peruvian leader growled. They were running out of time. He’d heard that a new king had already been found which would make their take over even harder. The royal family apparently bred like rabbits and despite killing most of them, they’d still managed to find another one. He needed information and he needed it now. 

“Boss.” McGee turned to Gibbs.

“McGee.” Gibbs glared back.

“If I die here, give my love to Abby.” McGee spoke with a shade of mawkish embarrassment, but he met Gibbs eyes head on.

McGee may not have the same connection with Gibbs that Tony did, but Gibbs could read the younger man a lot better than McGee could read him. Gibbs nodded in understanding. He would tell Abby what she needed to know. 

“Shut up!” The Peruvian leader growled. “Now, here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to tell me what I want to know and every time you fail, an incision will be made into this lovely specimen.” He gestured at McGee.

Gibbs glared back at the Peruvian leader. McGee flinched at the threat. He was not looking forward to this at all. 

When no further move was made, McGee and Gibbs just stared at the Peruvian leader waiting for whatever was going to happen. 

The minions, at a look from the leader, grabbed McGee’s arms and pulled them behind him. 

“Do you know this man?” The Peruvian leader asked thrusting a picture in front of McGee.

McGee glanced at the picture and then side eyed his boss. Gibbs subtly shook his head.

“No.” McGee replied softly, staring at the Peruvian leader to avoid staring at Tony’s face from when he was about twelve and giving anything away.

The Peruvian leader pulled out a swiss army knife and stabbed it directly into McGee’s shoulder. “Don’t lie to me.”

McGee cringed as pain blossomed around his shoulder, centered on where he’d just been stabbed. Still he knew better than to say anything. Gibbs had a reason for telling him to lie. He trusted his boss even if he didn’t know why this was happening.

Plus he had no desire to help anybody who was after Tony. This guy clearly wasn’t afraid to use torture to find Tony. That was never a sign of someone who actually cared about Tony. Still he’d barely recognized Tony from that photo. He couldn’t help thinking it was a good sign that they didn’t have any more recent photos of Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
